Spring Break
by DarkSaturn
Summary: what happens when the senshi go on vacation....


Spring Break  
  
Jade laid down on the the floor in the middle of her apartment. Exhausted once again from her week. 'no more, I'm to tired for another stressful week.' she thought to herself as she relaxed on the ground. At that second there was a knock at her door. "Come in!" she called out.  
Rachell, Haruka and Michiru walked into the room and saw Jade lightly sleeping on the ground in the middle of her living room. "Awww, little Jadey is tired." Haruka said as she sat down next to the girl on the ground. Jade stirred a bit and sat up slowly. "Hi there." she said as she crawled up into a sitting position. "Is this a bad time?" Michiru asked. "Nope, just tired." Jade said and yawned. Rachell sat next to her and let Jade rest her head in her lap. "At least you guys don't have to go to school. I have to live on my own, maintain a job, and go to school." Jade added and curled up a little bit. Michiru was giggling as Haruka sat down next to her. "So what did you do today?" Rachell asked as she ran her fingers through Jade's hair. "Lets see, work, work, and more work, along with a teacher getting angry over a tardy, and I had to run for the bus again." Jade replyed and stood up, walked over to the balcony. "Why do you refuse to stay at the Crystal Tower?" Michiru asked. "Why do you and Haruka refuse to stay there?" Jade asked. Haruka and Michiru just blushed. "Uh-huh, thats what I thought, no privacy." she said and giggled. "But you don't have a boyfriend." Michiru added. "I know, but I still don't want anyone hearing me scream from stress everyday." Jade said. Haruka laughed and received an elbow in the ribs, then whimpered a little. Michiru gave her 'the' look that meant to shut up. "Well, next week will be better." Rachell said. It was officially spring break for Jade and all the senshi had decided to go to the beach and hang out in a hotel for the week.  
***********************  
The next day Jade sat up from her sleep and was surrounded by all the senshi. "Oh, no, go away." she said and hid under the sheets once more. "Jade, wake up Jade, you are going whether you like it or not." she heard Makoto say as Haruka tried to pull the sheets away from Jade. "Hey, no one needs a free topless show here Haruka, I suggest you not do that." Jade said and rested her head back on the pillow. There was giggles around the room as they all left for Jade to get ready. "Wake up Jade!" Rachell yelled once more from the door. Jade threw her pillow at her. "Thats the last time I give you guys extra keys for my apartment." she said and put on her clothing.   
Jade walked out of her bedroom in a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt. "Jade, we are so gonna have to work with you, learn to wear light clothing." Minako said. Jade just rolled her eyes, "Are we ready to go now?" she said impatiently. Everyone stood up and walked towards the door. "I just need to grab one more thing." Jade said and ran into her room.   
Jade walked out of the apartment building with her schoolbag hanging on her shoulder. Rachell sighed as she noticed it was more schoolwork. Jade hoped in the car with Haruka, Michiru, and Rachell and they sped off with everyone else.   
***********************  
About an hour later they had arrived and got their rooms. Usagi, Mamoru, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa got their room together. Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei had all gotten a room together, and Haruka, Michiru, Rachell, and Jade got a room together as well. As they walked in Michiru immediately walked back out with her swimsuit on and walked off to the shores. Haruka laughed as she watched her walk out.  
Jade just laid down on the bed and dozed off quickly. "I think we should just leave her there for a while, lets go outside." Haruka walked Rachell out the door.   
Later that day the trio walked back into their room and saw Jade with her schoolbooks scattered on the bed, hair pulled back with a hat, and deep in concentration on her homework. "Knock it off will you? This is vacation, not school." Haruka said and sat down looking at Jade. "I am beginning to really hate Algebra." Jade said. "It's to difficult for me." she whined. "Are you even listening to me?"Haruka asked. "No." Jade replyed. Rachell took the papers and books and placed them neatly back into Jade's bookbag, "We should not have let you take this with you." she said and sat next to Jade, pulling off the young girls hat and brushing back her hair out of her face. Jade stretched a little and you could tell by the look on her face that her back and neck were messed up as she laid down once more. Rachell began to rub the young girls back as she became tired once more. "Your going outside tomorrow." Michiru demanded. "You really should get into the water." she added. "I asure you that I am not going into the water." Jade protested. "But I have seen you swim before, why wouldn't you?" Michiru asked. "Jade has a fear of the ocean waters, she doesn't like it when she can't see when she is in the water." Rachell replyed. Jade relaxed as Rachell worked the knots out of her neck. "No more work Jade, I am ordering you to have some fun." Rachell added. Jade just giggled. "Alright, if it is that big of a deal then I will stop working, and maybe I will go outside tomorrow." Jade said. Rachell punched her in the shoulder. "Oww, alright I will go outside tomorrow." she corrected herself. "You better, or I will kick your ass!" Rachell said.  
Jade sat up and leaned against Rachell while Haruka and Michiru were kissing. "Hey, there are people in here." Jade joked. Haruka and Michiru pulled away from eachother looking like children. Followed by Haruka throwing a pillow at the two. "Why don't you two learn to mind your own business." Haruka yelled. She was responded to a pillow flying her way. She ducked and the pillow hit Michiru, causing her to step back a little. Rachell started bursting out laughing but was tackled to the ground by Haruka. Jade giggles at the two dominant females fighting, and rolled her eyes. "See who kicks who's ass Rachell!" Haruka said playfully trying to put Rachell into a head lock. Michiru sat next to Jade giggling quietly. "Those two are always so interesting when they fight, they are just like men." she said. Jade nodded her head agreeing. Rachell looked up at Michiru followed by Haruka. "Hey we are men, and we can prove it." Rachell said as she and Haruka jumped onto the two girls. Then pinning them both to the bed by their wrists. "This is not fair." Jade pouted as she struggled under Rachells grip. Haruka winced as Michiru kicked her in the crotch, and fell back onto the ground. Michiru giggled and jumped onto the other bed. "Guess you are a guy." she said and laughed.  
Jade looked up into Rachells eyes and whimpered because Rachell had already pinned her legs to keep from that danger. Rachell smiled evily as she laid down next to Jade, wrapping her arms around Jade's waist. (a.n: remember peoples, no hentai in this story, sorry to dissapoint you.) Jade relaxed as she was pulled closer to Rachell and grew tired once more. "You tired Jade?" Rachell asked and Jade looked up at her with half closed eyes. "Yeah..." she responded and curled closer to Rachell and fell asleep.   
On the balcony Haruka had her arms around Michiru's waist as they watched Rachell fall asleep with Jade in her arms. "They remind me of us, when we were around their age, I think they were meant to be as well." Michiru whispered to her lover. Haruka smiled and kissed Michiru lightly, then they walked into the room and fell asleep in their own bed.  
  
~finish~ 


End file.
